The Return of Maria Robotnik: A ShadMaria Story
by xXirisflowerXx
Summary: Strange dreams and warnings haunt Shadow the Hedgehog, he gets a bad feeling some thing terrible will happen. But when a mysterious honey hedgehog appears who claims to be Maria Robotnik, Shadow is wondering if that warning was just a dream, or she is just the start of the weird things that will going on...
1. Chapter 1: The Ressurection

Hey guys this is my first story ever! I dont think it will get too many reviews, but if there are, please notify me if you like the story or not! And give me ideas! Oh and suggestions! ENJOY! X3

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Flashback:The ARK 50 years ago_

Footsteps are heard at the end of a long corridor, a blonde human girl can be seen at the end of a corridor, holding hands with an ebony black, crimson red hedgehog. At the other end of the hallway three G.U.N. soldiers yelling at the top of their lungs, "HALT! DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER!". The ebony hedgehog just held the girls hand tighter, the hedgehog cried, "Maria! Where are we going?!" the girl replied, "You'll see, just hang on tight!" They entered a room, with a escpae pod, shadow looked puzzled "Maria theres only one escape pod." "They are after you shadow, not me, so get in there!" she said as she pushed the hedgehog into the pod and sealed it. "Maria! let me out!" cried shadow, Maria simply shook her head. The G.U.N. soldiers entered the room, one of them saying "Hold it right there miss! Don't pull the lever and we'll let you go"

Maria pulled the lever and a female computer like voice started counting down, "10, 9, 8" As soon as Maria pulled the lever one of the soldiers accidently shot her. "7, 6, 5, 4" the computer said. The hedgehog slamed the pod furiously shouting "MARIA! NO!" The girl simply said, "Shadow promise me that you will be happy on earth, make freinds, and don't forget me" Maria said as she fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, at this point she couldn't feel pain. "NO! MARIA! PLEASE!" the hedgehog cried loudly.

"Sayanara...shadow the hedgehog..." she closed her eyes, she felt herself leave the world. "2, 1" the robotic voice said, and the pod blasted into space with the greiving hedgehog inside."Why Maria? why?" he moaned softly. He slammed the pod once more before he passed out.

_End of flashback_

Shadow laid with his eyes closed tight. He tried not to think about her, but there was no use. A tear ran down his face, he wiped it away and opened his crimson eyes. '_I need to get mind off this... mabye a walk would help?' _the hedgehog thought as he got off a bed, the blue sheets neetly made. He walked down the corridors of the ARK, he turned left and walked down the same corridor he and Maria were runing from the G.U.N., he just had to shed a tear.

He wiped it quickly, he didn't want any one to notice him crying. He turned left again and exited the giant space craft, he stepped into the frosty night and breathed in the fresh air and smiled a bit. But his smile quickly faded as he heard some one saying "Well at least i dont steal jewls for a living, you filthy whore!" a female voice replied "I do not steal jewls! At least i have a job that acctully _pays_ me, you just stand around looking at emeralds!" Shadow reconized thier voice, it was Knuckles and Rouge.

He mumbled to himself "So immiture..." He jumped up into a tree and couldn't help himself but to spy on them. Knuckles roared at Rouge, "I DO NOT JUST LOOK AT SOME RANDOM EMERALDS, THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT AND IF IT-" he was hushed by Rouge, who put her finger on his lips and shook her head saying "Knuckles, honey, no need to get like that" she batted her eye lashes. Knuckles quickly moved away, avoiding the bat's gleaming eyes. The enchidna turned his head slightly and just stared at Rouge quietly.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a bit, then the white bat started again, "Look, knuckle head, we need to get back at Amy's place, or we'll freeze to death."

Then the ebony hedgehog relized some thing, '_why would Rouge and Kuckles be doing out here in the cold? Mabye they came frome Angel Isle? No...why would that snotty bat tag along?' _He just sat there and thought. But he couldn't come up with a very good reason.

_Mean while at Amy's house_

"Hey Cream? Ceam? Can you pass me some salt?" a pink hedgehog yelled from the kitchen. A small, cream bunny was running down the hallway, saying, "Coming Amy!" She grabbed the salt and passed it to Amy, who was making some thing in a pot over the stove. Cream looked at the things inside it, it was stew. The little bunny asked, "Hey, whats in there? It smells so good!" The pink hedgehog was about to say some thing, but she smiled and said, "I chopped up rabbit and put it in there" Cream just had a blank expresion. "Im kidding! I really just didn't want to name every thing" Amy said, breaking the silence. She said again "I can tell you whats really in there...Theres-" she was cut off by Cream, who shaked her head and said in a flat voice, " I really dont wanna know now..." She walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, dont complain to me that you don't know what your eating!" Amy yelled across the hall way.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. The pink hedgehog jumped at this sound. She went into the living room, and found Knuckles and Rouge facing the oppisite way, crossing their arms. "How was the trip? Are you two ok?" The bat just shrugged and smelled the air. "Whats that smell? It smells delicious!" said Rouge walking down the hall way entering the kitchen. Knuckles silently followed, _'Well, if that takes their mind off of what ever happened on that trip, it'll do' _Amy followed and yelled to Cream, "Dinner's ready!" Cream came running down the hall way, with cheese at her side. Amy led them to the dinner table, Rouge and Knuckles already sitting down. Amy filled four bowls with stew, and passed them out to her fellow freinds. "Enjoy!" Amy said cheerfuly. "And enjoy i will..." The enchidna said sarcasticly.

Amy just rolled her eyes and said, "Knuckles, how was the trip?" Amy said while eating some stew. Knuckles chewed and swallowed before talking, "It would've been fine if spoiler here didn't tag along!" He said making a mean glare at the white bat. "What ever, I only came to see what happens, cuz i know you love to lie!" They both got up and argued, using cuss words. "WELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rouge yelled loudly.

Amy quickly covered Creams ears, and yelled out loud, " QUIT IT ALREADY! YOU HADN'T HAVE ENOUGH!?" Both the enchidna and the bat sat down, and just stared at Amy. "Well, that was innapropriate! Escpsecially in front of Cream!" Cream just sat there quietly, thinking of what she just heard. The pink hedgehog finished her stew, as the others were finishing theirs. She picked every ones bowl up and put it in the dish washer. She started the dish water and sent Cream to get ready for bed. She sat on the sofa in the living room, where Rouge and Knuckles were sitting quietly. Amy broke the silence by asking the red enchidna, "So, you said that there was a disturbance in the master emerald?" "Yup, i felt strange when that energy wave came..." Knuckles said dryly.

Then a squeaky voice said, "My emerald tracker sensed that energy wave, too" Now the figure came clear, it was a yellow two tailed fox, running down the stairs. "Tails! you didn't eat dinner! Here take this" Amy said cheerfully giving the yellow fox a sandwich. "Thank you Amy, any ways, it was a pretty strong wave...I wondered if some one was using the emreald to...Nah, its not possible.." Tails firmly said.

Knuckles had a puzzled look and asked, "Using it to what?"

Tails replied, "Nothing you need to be concered about" he said reassuringly.

_Mean while in an unknown place_

The girl woke up, blinking in the bright light. She put her hand in front of her face, making a shadow over her face. She looked around quietly, wondering where she was. "Ah, you have woken up" a unkown male voice said. She turned around quickly and said "Who are you?! Where am I?!". The grey hdgehog replied, "Thats for me to know, and you to find out, Maria Robotnik" His evil grin spread across his face. She stammered, "H-h-how'd you know m-m-m-my name?". "That doesn't matter now, I have a deal for you" Maria looked puzzled, then asked "What is it?" The grey hedgehog chuckled, "I will bring you back to life, in hedgehog form, only if you promise me some thing" The blonde nodded her head slightly, then the grey hedgehog started, "only if you promise to serve me in your new life" Maria hesitated, but she said firmly, "I promise". He smiled evily, knowing what a fool she was. "Just a glimpse of your new self" He raised his hand and a mirror came out.

At first Maria couldn't see what was in the mirror, but she took a few steps foward and noticed what was in it.

It was a honey hedgehog on the other side of the mirror, her face looked puzzled. Her hair was just like Maria's, she had the same old fashoned clothes, every time Maria moved the hedgehog moved with her. Then the grey hedgehog started again, "Aaahhhh, yes this is what you'll look like once i revive you" But then the blonde girl noticed some thing in the back round. It was a short wide mouthed volcano, with some thing green glowing in it. "Whats that?" Maria asked. The grey hedgehog looked at the mirror, and his expression changed from evil grin, to a concerned face.

"You don't need to know!" He said as he motioned his hand down, the mirror disapeared. The girl had a some what puzzled face, but just shruged and forgot about it. The hedgehog started again, "Any ways, I will grant your wish, just don't forget the promise" Maria nodded slightly, then a white flash surrounded her, and she was gone.

End of chapter 1!

So did you like it? If it was too short, or too long, just notify me plz! Thank you for choosing this story to read! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Hey! Im back! This will be chapter 2 of my story, so again if you have any, ideas, complaints, or any thing that will help me improve my story then post it on the reveiws! ENJOY CHPT. 2! ^.^

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

She woke up on a patch of flowers covered with snow. She breathed in the chilly air and opened her eyes slowly. "Huh? What just happened?" She said quietly as the honey hedgehog got up. She rubbed her fore head as if she had bumped into a wall. Then she had this mental picture in her head. She tried to remember who was that picture in her head, the best she could describe him was an ebony black, crimson red hedgehog.

She just shrugged and tried to get up, but fell into the frosty snow again. She wasn't used to walking, so she just got up again and fell. "Maria, what did you get yourself into?!" The honey hedghog moaned softly.

Maria stood up, her legs wobbly, but stable. She walked akwardly across the snow. She got used to it and started walking fine. She just kept walking and walking.

_Mean while at Angel Isle_

The enchidna walked up the stair case, followed by a pink hedgehog, a small cream bunny, a white bat and a yellow two tailed fox. "So... you felt an energy wave again?" Amy started. "Yeah, it was pretty strong too..." Knuckles said flatly. Tails said, "Yup, my emerald tracker sensed a pretty big and strong wave". "Im cold..." Cream complained. Amy said to the little bunny, "Well, you didn't have to come along you had a choice to stay at the house with me ya know." Cream gave a look like, _Well I didn't know. _The enchidna stoped the gang saying, "You cant go any further". "But why?!" Cream complained, no response from Knuckles who was entering a small arch way.

"Oh great emerald, I wish to know why there was a disturbance I felt" the emerald glowed brightly, and then dimmed to show a honey hedgehog walking in the snow. His face was puzzled, _'Why would a girl be a disturbance?' _Then he just said, "Thank you, oh master emerald" then he once again exited the arch way and said to Tails, "Get the tornado ready, we need to get to the forest of Mobious" Tails nodded without questions, Amy and the others followed silently. "What happened in there, knux?" Rouge said. "I saw a hedgehog girl, walking alone shivering in the cold" Knuckles replied.

Rouge just nodded, with a some what puzzled look on her face, and kept walking. "The X Tornado is ready! Every one hop in!" Every one did as Tails said.

_Meanwh__ile at the Ark_

Shadow walked accross the room, still wondering why Knuckles and Rouge were out in the cold... He shruged in frustrtion. He went to lay down on the nicely made bed, the blue sheets very soft. _'I need to get some rest, its been three days since I got rest...' _Shadow thought, he didn't want to go outside. When it gets dark in winter, theres always a blizzard. The hedghog just snuggled in the bed, then fell asleep.

_Shadow's dream_

He woke up beside a honey hedgehog. He couldn't say any thing, or do anything. He just laid beside her, sleeping. She woke up and said, "Good morning Shadow" She smiled, he noticed she had the necklace he gave his old friend, Maria. The ebony hedgehog whispered, "Maria?" She nodded. He was so happy to see her, but then she vainished. The setting changed from a a bed to a wide mouthed volcano, with some thing green inside it. A grey hedgehog stood a few feet away, Shadow felt some what mad. He didn't know why. But then he saw her again, hanging on the edge of the volcano.

She called his name, he went running to her. But before his hand could get a good grip of her, the grey hedgehog shot a giant green ball of energy to her. She fell down leaving the necklace that Maria used to own in his hand. He cried, but didn't know why. (I hate when i make it rhyme -.-)

_End of dream_

Shadow woke up, panting and beads of sweat on him. _'What a strange dream... why do I keep on getting these? Is it some kind of warning?' _ The hedghog shuddered in fear.

_Meanwhile in the forest of Mobious_

The honey hedghog kept walking, shivering with every step. She was cold, lost and hungrey. She wrapped her arms around her, knowing it might not make a difference. Maria could hear the soound of engines, but it was very faint. She guessed that there was a plane some where, but it was vey far from here. She was headed in the plane's direction, but she couldn't run or feel her muscles. _'I wonder if im getting that thing called...whats it called? Frostbite? Mabye...' _The honey hedgehog said to herself, she shivered more at the thought.

It was getting dark, the snowfall getting hevier and hevier. Soon she was stuck in a blizzard. The engine sound was close, so she tried to walk faster only making her legs hurt more. Maria didn't care if she was hurting, she needed some help, and fast. The engine roared then quieted down, she thought it might have landed.

Then she saw a figure in the distance, she clould best make it out as a pink hedgehog yelling, "Is any one there?!" Maria yelled back, "Here!" she winced, but then the pink hedgehog came running towards her. Before she could get ahold of her, Maria fell into the snow and passed out. The pink hedgehog screamed and ran faster. When she got to her, she could see the honey hedgehog face cleerly, it was red with irritation and she felt very cold. "Come here guys! quick!" Amy screamed. Rouge was the first to reach her, then Tails and last Knuckles. Cream stayed behind in the X Tornado so she wouldn't get cold. Amy helped the fainted girl up, with the help of Rouge.

They climbed into the plane and took off. While in the air Amy said, "Poor thing out in the cold all lost, probably no friends...I have never seen her around here before..." Rouge replied, "Yep, honey gril here must've got lost..."

_2 hours later at Amy's house_

Amy put the knocked out girl on the couch. Tails put a blanket on her, while Knuckles just stared coldly at the girl. Amy noticed and said giving a scowling look at the enchidna, "Why so harsh? Just because you saw her on the emerald doesn't mean treat her like dirt! hmph!" Knuckles rolled his eyes, Tails said nervously, "Now, now no need for fights" he said in a even lower tone, "Especialy around Cream..." Amy nodded in agreement. Cream just yawned unaware of what just happened. "Cream, go to sleep, ok?" Cream hesitated, but nodded in agreement.

As soon as she was gone, Rouge started "Knux, why do hate her?" Knuckles replied, "I don't hate her, i just have a bad feeling... Im going to bed, good night" Amy and the bat just gave a look of disgust to him, but he ignored it and went upstairs to his room. A few minutes later, Rouge heard the mysterious hedghog mumble some thing and said to Amy, "I think she's gonna wake up" Amy got up quickly and bentt down to see the honey hedgehog opening her eyes.

"Huh?" she moaned. Tails was asleep on the couch, but his ears perked up at the sound of the hedgehog's voice. "Well, you were out for about a hour or less." the honey hedgehog got up, and said, "Who are you?! Where am I?! oh im so confused..." Amy said softly, "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that your safe. Tails got up from the couch, yawned and walked over to the mysterious hedgehog, "Well, we found you in the snow shivering really bad, you passed out due to you being so cold.." the yellow fox said. "Whats your name honey?" the white bat asked, the hedgehog hesitsted, but then sputtered, "M-m-my name i-is M-M-Maria Rotnik.." Amy had to keep from spitting out her coffe, Tails eyes were in shock and so were Rouge's. "M-M-M-Maria?!" Tails said scared. "Yes, thats my name"

_'It can't be...! She was supposed to be dead! And she's in hedgehog form...' _The yellow fox thought, his face was indeed puzzled. Maria looked confused, then asked, "Whats wrong? Did i say some thing bad?" Amy just looked thoughtful for a moment then awnsered, "No nothings wrong...it's just.."Amy took a big gulp before saying it, "Your suppossed to be dead..." the pink hedgehog said softly. "I know, it a long story... It happened when I woke up in a room, I couldn't see the end, a voice explained to me that he would bring me back to life in hedgehog form, only if i promised..." she stoped and Rouge said, "Keep going, we are here to help you" So the honey hedgehog said "Only if I promised to serve him in my new life..." Maria said softly. All the animals in the room were in shock.

Rouge broke the silence by saying, "So, what did this guy look like?" Maria awnsered, "A grey hedgehog" Tails froze at her words, his eye twitched and he said blankly, "Grey. Hedgehog?" Amy said, "Yes Tails, that's what she said..." Maria got scared, Rouge could see it in her eyes, "Hey, Maria, don't get scared you'll be safe with us!" the bat explained, "Well, I don't-" Tails was cut off by Amy, who stepped on his shoe. "OW! what was that for?!" Amy said in a hushed voice, "Don't you see she's scared?" the fox nodded silently. "Hey, how bout some tea and we all go to bed?" Amy said, changing the mood.

"Sure" Tails said, "Im fine Amy, im going to bed" said Rouge. "Ok, so tea for three?" Maria replied, "I never tasted tea before, mabye once but I don't remember..." "I forgot to mention my name! Im Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can call me Tails" the yellow fox said, "Im Amy Rose, just call me Amy" Amy said from the kitchen. "Very nice names, im happy to have new friends!" Maria said happily, whie Tails chuckled slightly. "Tea's ready!" Amy said, coming with a plate with three tea cups in it. Every one took one, while saying thank you to Amy. They just sipped and then Maria broke the silence, "I still have one problem..." "What is it?" the pink hedgehog said sipping her tea, "I have this mental picture in my mind, i can desribe him, but i can't remember his name..." Tails replied, "Describe it, we may know him" the honey hedgehog said uneasily, "He looks like an ebony black, crimson red hedgehog, with cromson eyes" again, Amy had to keep from spitting out her tea, Tails ears down. Amy said, "Is his name...Shadow?" Maria froze and dropped her tea, it smashed on the carpet. "Hey?! are you ok?!" both the fox and Amy said at the same time, they ran over to the shocked hedgehog.

"Yeah, i-im fine.." she whispered softly. "I think its best for a good night's rest, right? You've been through alot already.." Amy helped Maria up, and showed her a room upstairs, "This will be your room...um, you can borrow some of my clothes that dont fit me any more" Maria was a bit smaller than Amy she nodded yes. Amy left the room, so Maria looked around her room. She noticed she had a balcony, she opened to curtains. The wind whistled out side, and the snow falling from the sky. She sighed as Amy came into her room, "Here, its not much but mabye we can go shopping tomarrow?" it was a white spagetti straped shirt, with blue shorts. Maria went into the bathroom to change and came out, the clothes fitted her perfectly. Amy nodded and said "Good night" and she walked out of her room.

Maria layed there quietly, thinking about Shadow. She sighed and wished she could be in his arms right now...

End of chapter 2!

So did you like it? WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GREY HEDGEHOG?! DUN DUN DUN! XD hope you liked it! ill probably post the third chapter in about three days or so? mabye mabye not :3...


	3. Chapter 3: The Shopaholics

Hers chapter 3! starting from the point where maria was in bed... but still...who is this grey hedgehog?! DUN DUN DUN! sorry just like saying that XD any ways ENJOY!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3: The Shopaholics**

She laid there, thinking of the discussion she just had with Tails and Amy, and Shadow. _'I wonder if he is still alive? Even if he is, where would I look for him?' _ the honey hedgehog thought, she shifted to a different place in the bed. "I don't know where you are Shadow...But I'll find you..." She said softly, and drifted to sleep.

_Meanwhile at the ARK..._

Shadow sat on the bed. He was thinking about that weird dream he had, wondering why it haunted him... He had this dream for the past few days. He walked the long corridors of the ARK, and came to a giant window where he and Maria used to stare into space, wondering what it would be like to live on earth. They wished to be on earth, and live happily. Shadow had a flash back of when the time he and Maria were staring off into space...

_Shadow's Flashback_

"It's so pretty!" The girl said in amazement. An ebony hedgehog stood there looking at the planet earth, then he looked at the girl and thought, _'I've gotten more attached to Maria lately, its like I...love her...' _He was still looking at Maria who asked him, "Whats wrong Shadow?" there was a long pause before Shadow answered, "I-I just want to say some thing... but I'll regret it..." Shadow explained, lowering his head in shame. He closed his eyes as Maria walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Shadow, you can tell me, I'll understand..."

"Ok...uh..." There was a long pause and the girl nodded her head, "I-I-I love y-y-you..." Shadow whispered. He turned to Maria, he was surprised she wasn't mad. "Shadow, I love you too... it's just... if grandfather finds out, he'll try to separate us.." Maria said softly. The hedgehog nodded in agreement, a tear flowed down his face, he did knew that Gernald would probably separate them. Many people would probably think that a hedgehog and a human together would be wrong.

Maria could see the sorrow in his eyes, she hugged him. The hedgehog hugged her back, wishing he could be in her arms forever.

_End of flashback_

He stared at the blizzard, it was slowing down because it was close to early in the morning. He had a weird feeling that some thing was going to happen... and it wasn't good.

_Meanwhile at Amy's house.._

The pink hedgehog was baking some thing in a kitchen, just as she was done with the batter a white bat entered the kitchen, followed by a red echidna. "Good morning you guys! Is Cream awake yet?" Amy said. "No, but she snores.." Knuckles said dryly. Rouge and Amy just ignored his comment, "What ya making this time, Amy?" Rouge asked, and Amy replied simply, "Pancakes, I thought Knuckles would like this." Knuckles eyes lit up once the word 'pancake' escaped the pink hedgehog's mouth. Amy giggled at the twinkle in Knuckles eyes. "Not funny, you have a favorite food too." Knuckles said coldly.

"Hey! I'm awake!" a small voice called from up stairs. She came down the stair way, and entered the kitchen. "Hello Cream, that was a..um... exciting entrance?" Amy said uneasily, "Thank you, I have been working on it!" Cream said with a hint of a blush. Amy poured the mix into a pancake maker, and went into the living room with the others. "Wonder if Maria is awake yet... I better check on her" Amy said, "Ok, but if she's still sleeping don't wake her up." Rouge said, "I know, I know" Amy said going up the stairs. She opened the door to Maria's room quietly, finding her still asleep. _'Poor thing, she is really tired of what happened yesterday' _Amy thought, she closed the door and walked down the stairs to find smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"No! Put water on it! Wait, what?" She heard Rouge yelling. "I know! just call Amy, Cream go get her" Knuckles said, and the little bunny ran out of the kitchen to get Amy. Amy! The pancakes are on fire!" Cream said, Amy replied, "Lemme see it! I think I know what to do." the pink hedgehog entered the kitchen to find Rouge waving a towel over the fire, and Knuckles filling up a bowl with water. Amy stopped Knuckles and said, "Let me do this, and Rouge don't wave a towel over it! It'll spread the fire!" the white bat stopped and the smoke alarm went off.

Maria woke up at the sound and the smell._ 'What was that?! Better get down there to see whats going on' _Maria quickly dressed into the same clothes she wore yesterday, and ran out of her room to see what in the world was going on. She saw smoke in the kitchen and entered it, coughing and wheezing. "What is *cough* going on?" Maria said, coughing again. "The pancakes set on fire" a little cream bunny said. _'Who's this? Maybe there was some people I wasn't introduced to all of the people here' _Maria thought. She saw Amy, that was the only one she could reconize. "Amy whats wrong?" Maria said.

"When I was gone, the pancake maker broke down" Amy replied. "Let me see" Maria said finding her way through the smoke to Amy. Amy handed her the bowl, She poured it slowly over the fire, The fire dimmed and stopped, Amy's eyes lit with shock, so did Knuckle's and Rouge's. "H-h-how'd you do that?!" Rouge said nearing the honey hedgehog, "Easy, we hand little malfunctions here and there at the ARK, so I had to learn what to do in case of one." Maria simply replied. "Wow, you can come in handy!" Cream said. "Thank you" Maria said cheerfully, "We haven't introduced our selves, I'm Rouge the bat, call me Rouge" The white bat said, then the bunny started, "I'm Cream the bunny, but call me Cream!" "Hi Rouge and Cream! Whats your name?" She said hinting to the echidna, "Knuckles the echidna" he said._ 'Maybe she's not that bad after all... but still, we don't know if she's the problem or its some thing else' _Knuckles thought,he walked out of the kitchen and said "Well there goes our breakfast... now what?" Rouge said, "Amy will make some thing, right?". "I don't know what to make... maybe cereal?"

"Yeah" said every one, and they sat down at the table. "Ok, we have three choices: Chocolate, Honey Bunches, and Cheerios... Who wants what?"

"I'll take chocolate" Maria said, "Me too!" Cream shouted. "Cheerios" Rouge said. "I'm guessing you want Bunches, Knuckles?" she asked th echidna, and he nodded his head yes. So Amy prepared the cereal and handed out to her friends. "Sorry it's not the breakfast I intend, Maria, I wanted to make some thing special for you" Amy said sadly, and Maria said in a cheerful voice "It's ok Amy, I'm really hungry so i just needed to eat some thing, again thank you for getting me out of that scenario, I would've died.." Amy nodded her head. The rest of the time they just sap eating and slurping the cereal. While Amy was setting the dish water, Maria wondered into the living room. Knuckles followed to see what she was up to. "So, Maria? What are you doing?" "I was just wondering about.." She paused and took a sad sigh, "Shadow...". Knuckles eyed the strange hedgehog, and then said, "He hasn't been seen a lot, I mean he made a few appearances before you came, but no one has seen him... yet..." Maria was sad and happy when the echidna said this.

She was happy that Shadow had been seen, but sad he hasn't been seen in a long time... _'I wonder if I'll ever see him again..' _the hedgehog thought. Amy entered the room and asked Maria, "Hey, remember I promised to go to the mall yesterday? Well, you want to go now?" "Sure, are we th only ones going?" asked Maria and Amy said back, "No, I bet Rouge and Cream would want to go..". "And your right!" Cream said, "I'm going too" Rouge said. "Hey! Wait Maria! Before you go can you do a favor for me?" A familiar voice said, then Maria realized who it was: it was Tails. He was coming out of, what appears to be a basement. "Sure Tails, what is it?" the honey hedgehog asked, Tails answered, "Can you give me some of your DNA? I'm just wondering how you could possibly be alive." Maria was a bit unsure, but pulled a hair out of her head and gave it to the eager yellow fox. "Thank you!" Tails said happily and Maria gave him a cheerful look.

"Well, I have a jacket you could use so you don't freeze in the cold" the pink hedgehog said to Maria, she gave the jacket to her, it was a pink button up jacket, it looked like some thing Sherlock Holmes would wear. "Thank you, Amy" Maria said as she put the jacket on. Amy led the four of them to a pink Beetle. They got in the car and buckled up, then Maria broke the silence, "So how long does it take for us to get to the mall?" They were going down a road, it was covered in snow, and a sign said 'Road blocked up ahead' Rouge, who was driving, noticed the sign and said "Well, we usually take this road, it's a short cut to the mall but since we have to take the longer way and now its gonna take a few hours.." she said with a hint of impatience.

_Meanwhile at Eggman's base_

"Doctor? You have been sitting there for the past four days, you haven't been eating or sleeping, are you ok?" a yellow robot said, a grey and a black robot stood behind him. "Yes im fine you fools! My emerald tracker has sensed some thing and i don't know why! There is some thing going on..." The egg-shaped figure said, he sat in an egg shape chair and was on a giant computer. He mumbled some thing and said, "We need to find out what is going on down there, while im gone im expecting you to keep my base safe, tha last time I left you three alone in my last base, it blew up!" the doctor said. "Yes doctor, we will take care of your base" the grey robot said.

"Good, off with you" and the robots scurried out of the room. Eggman got off the chair and wondered the halls of his base untill he got to a room with another chair, except this one wasn't connected to the floor, it was floating in the air. Eggman got on and a door opened to show a city covered with snow. He exited the base and flew down. His chaos emerald radar going crazy. He smiled and said "What ever you are, I'm going to find you".

_Meanwhile at Centre Mall_

A honey hedgehog stood and awed in amazement at the giant building. "Hey, Maria, you comin' or what?" a white bat said. "Y-y-yeah, it's just I can't believe im at a mall, I have only seen malls in movies.." Maria replied. "Your gonna love it! If only you came inside" Rouge said. Maria nodded and followed her, along with Amy and Cream. They entered the mall and right away Amy started running to a store called _Shoes Galore. _She was marveling over some red high heels. Maria followed her and looked around the store. Rouge was looking at some high-heeled boots and Cream was still searching. Maria stopped at some strapped, blue high heels. She inspected them then she heard a voice behind her, "Oh, so you picked those, hm?" the hedgehog spun around to find herself face to face with a green, female hedgehog. "Oh, forgive me for my manners, my name is Betty and I work here" the green hedgehog said cheerfully.

"Ok" Betty said, "These are a wonderful choice, im deciding you like blue?" Maria nodded, it was obvious. "And I must say you really look good in blue, how 'bout we try these on? Do you know what shoe size you wear?" Maria thinked, she wore a one and a half-size in shoes when she was back on the ARK. Now she was a hedgehog she thought that maybe her size changed. "I really don't know.." Maria said embarrassed, "Don't be sorry" the green hedgehog started to comfort her and led her to a white chair. Maria sat down and Betty continued, "I have had many customers like this, and its my job to help, so if you could remove your shoes for me.." Maria nodded a yes and did what she was told. Betty eyed her feet and her face lit up, "I think I know what size.." "Wait! I have a question." Maria said and Betty replied, "What is it dear?". "Its kind a of silly question but... are hedgehog sizes the same as human sizes?" she asked. "Oh no, we have different measurement here on Mobious" Betty answered with a sweet smile, "You need any thing else?" the green hedgehog said, her sparkly brown eyes stared at Maria. "No im fine" Maria said, "Ok, I'll be right back with the shoes" she gave Maria a reassuring smile.

Maria sighed as Cream came and asked, "Do you like them?" she held up pink high-heeled sandals, "Of course, and even if I said no, its your choice right?" Maria said delightfully. "Yeah! Thanks Maria! Your really helpful!" the little bunny said happily. Maria nodded cheerfully and Cream walked away. Then she saw Betty come back with a box that said, _Shoes Galore_, Betty sat down in an orange chair next to Maria. "Ok, hopefully these fit" she opened the box and handed Maria the shoes. Maria took them and tried them on, and it fit perfectly. She went to a mirror to see what they looked like, and she gasped at the sight. The shoes looked really nice on her, and Betty came by and said, "I told ya! You'll look wonderful!" she smiled at Maria and she returned a smile. "So are you going to buy these?" the green hedgehog asked. "Of course! I love them!" Maria said as she swirled around. Both Maria and Betty giggled. Betty led the way to the cash register and Amy, Rouge and Cream were there too. Amy paid for all of it, and they moved to the next store.

This one was called, _My Fashion, _Amy pulled Maria in and said, "C'mon! I saw a perfect out fit for you!" Maria just followed Amy. They were in the section that said _Women_, And Amy went behind a rack and got a suit. The shirt and the shorts were connected, It had thin white stripes going up and down. It also had a white-collar, the end of the short sleeves were white too, and so was the bottom of the pants. Maria took it out of the crazed hedgehog's hand, and said, "Wheres the dressing rooms?!" Amy nodded in delight and showed her the way. "Ok, come out when your ready!" Amy said pushing the honey hedgehog into the dressing room.

When Maria cam out, Amy gasped. "OMG! You look soooo pretty!" She blushed, and said, "Thank you Amy!" she walked to a mirror near her, and looked at herself. She did look really pretty, and the suit fit her perfectly. "We have to buy this! ''C'mon!" Maria smiled, and followed Amy to the cash register. "Hey you got things for your self?" Maria asked, "No, but its ok, I really wanted to get this for you" Amy replied. They exited the store not knowing Eggman was on their trail...

_Meanwhile_

"Yes, I have found the source! It's in the MALL?!" He said in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD A EMERALD BE IN A MALL?" Eggman was puzzled. Then he calmed down and said, "Well, so far I've seen the craziest things...I really don't know what to expect." The roof of the mall was all glass, so Eggman burst through it. Every one panicked and ran all around the place. Eggman just ignored them and followed the source, and found it. He stared at a frightened honey hedgehog. He smile and grabbed her, she yelled, "HELP! HE'S GOT ME!" she was lifted in the air, Amy screamed, "EGGMAN! LET HER DOWN!" she took out her piko-piko hammer and trew it at the evil man. He dodged it and laughed evilly. "Now, you! Give me your emerald! NOW!" he commanded Maria, who was struggling in the robots grip. Rouge flew up and punched the egg-shaped man, he smacked Rouge with his big hand and she fell to the ground. "oohhh.." Rouge moaned. "ROUGE!" Cream screamed and ran to her, she led her to a safe place. Amy threw another hammer, but missed. "A strong energy wave is coming from you, my dear, so hand it over!" Eggman demanded again. "What emerald?! I don't have any!" Maria shouted, she hit the giant robots fist but it was no use. "THATS IT!" Amy yelled, she looked at Rouge, who nodded. Amy jumped and tried to hit Eggman, while he was distracted, Rouge hit the back of his flying chair, and the hand let go of Maria, Rouge swooped down and grabbed her. "Thanks Rouge!" Maria said happily. "No problem honey" Rouge replied and let Maria down.

Amy finished the job, she hit the flying chair and it was sent flying in the air. "CURSE YOU! I'LL GET YOU!" Eggman shouted, he could no linger be seen. "PHEW! That was close" Amy said, "Who was that?!" Maria asked. "He's Eggman, our enemy.." Rouge answered. "Oh... So what now?" the honey hedgehog asked, just as reporters were coming and reporting what just happened. "We better go, the news cast is here... And they will kill to get answers" Amy suggested. So they ran quickly out of the mall and into Rouge's car.

_Meanwhile at Amy's house.._

"What the? Eggman?" a red echidna said. "Yeah, he came for Maria... I don't know why.." Cream said, "He said she's got a chaos emerald" Amy said. "Ok, first of all, I barely know what a chaos emerald is" Maria interrupted. "It's too long to explain, are you sure you don't have emerald? Or any kind of jewl?" Knuckles asked. "No not at all.." Maria answered. "Then why would Eggman be after her?" Amy asked. "We don't know, maybe there is some thing more to Maria.." Knuckles said scratching his head. "Well, it's too late for lunch, so how about some spaghetti?" Every one nodded, Amy heated up some left over spaghetti and served it. "Enjoy!" Amy said happily. When every one was finished, every one was too tired to get desert, so they went to bed. When Amy walked by Maria's room, she noticed that she still had the light on. _'Maybe she fell asleep with the light on..'_ Amy thought as she opened the door. She saw Maria staring out into the cold winter night. "Hey Maria, whats wrong?" Amy asked. There was some silence and then Maria spoke, "I wonder if Shadow is ok..". Amy thought for a moment and said, " I'm sure he's fine, from what I see him do, he is very good on his own.." Amy said trying to comfort her. "We can search for him" Maria said. "I'm sorry but we can't. With Eggman on our tail, and the news cast, there's really nothing we can do" Amy said.

Maria looked more sad than ever. Amy felt so bad, "As soon as things clear up, we can look for him. As for now, it's not that good of an idea.." Amy paused as she was exiting the door, "Good night" Amy said. No response from Maria, who was looking out in the glass doors of the balcony. The snow was falling really hard. The pink hedgehog just sighed and went to her room. Maria waited a few minutes for silence. When she tiptoed to the door, She noticed some thing. It was a necklace on her neck, She took it off and scanned it. It looked like a tear shaped stone, that was really shiny. Then a flash back appeared.

_Flash back: The ARK_

She sighed and looked at the blue planet. She wished to be there, living a happy life. But she was stuck on a giant space craft. It wasn't so bad, she had a friend on there, a hedgehog friend. She walked to a door and opened it. There, in the room, was a blue bed neatly made, some stuffed animals. The roof of the room was painted with stars and a moon. She sighed at the picture.

Then a knock came on the door, "Maria are you in there?" a male voice sounded from the other side. ""Yeah, I'm in here" Maria replied. "May I come in?" asked the voice again. Maria answered, "Sure". The door slid open, revealing an ebony black crimson red hedgehog. She smiled at him as he closed the door, he was hiding some thing behind his back. Maria sat up on the bed, "Shadow, whats that?" Maria asked. He simply smiled and said, "You'll find out soon, or maybe now.." He took his hand out to reveal a tear shaped necklace. Shadow began, "I found it... and wanted to give it to you...". Maria stared at it, she took it out if his hand and hugged him. "I love it, thank you!". Shadow hugged her back and said "You're welcome". He had to smile.

_End of Flashback_


End file.
